Dragon Ball Boken
''Dragon Ball Boken (ドラゴンボールの冒険 ''Doragonbōru no bōken) (also known as DBB ''or ''Dragon Ball Adventures ''which is translated from ''Boken) is a fan made project created by Aidan Pigdon. The series is set in an alternate multiverse apart from the original multiverse, used in the main Dragon Ball series, where all 12 unvierses exsist. Story The series starts off on a planet called Sadala lead by it's King - Vecron who's son Prince Vecros faces an enemy who plans to destroy Sadala. The enemy reveals himself as Prince Blizzard, the son of King Chills who arrives later and decides to destroy the planet if his son kills Prince Vecros. Prince Vecros is defeated by King Chills, not killed, so that he can face his father instead. Vecron accepts Blizzards offer to face him for the safety of their planet but is ultimately killed by Blizzard. Vecros feels angry and rage and turns morphs into an orange haired saiyan with a glowing yellow aura. The saiyans whisper that this is the look of an "Over Saiyan" a legendary warrior who would awaken every 2000 years to save the world from an apocalypse. With this power, Vecros is able to defeat Prince Blizzard and his father King Chills into bits of scrap metal floating in space although a member of Blizzard's race - Brother Cold, destroys planet Sadala himself. During the fall of planet Sadala, a saiyan family sends a baby - known as Koran, to a distant planet located far from Cold's reach. Years later on Earth, a young teenage boy is revealed to be the surviving Saiyan - Koran. Meanwhile, Prince Vecros managed to survive the planets destruction and has ever since began searching for Koran which he sucessfully does when he finds Earth. Later, an empire lead by Emperor Trillion invades Earth for 7 relics known as the Wishing Stars which can allow one to be granted any wish from the Wishing Dragon - Akura. Thanks to Trillion's rampage on Earth, Vecros was able to sense Trillion's energy. Vecros confronts Trillion and as the battle commences, Koran is a witness. Eventually, Vecros notices Koran who flys him away from the battlefield. Vecros discovers that Trillion has a double identity - one god, and the other is evil. Vecros attempts to release the good version of Trillion by defeating Evil Trillion which he sucesfully does. This forges a friendship between the two. Trillion calls off the attack on Earth but his empire doesn't listen to his orders which leads Trillion to destroy his empire. Vecros and Trillion aid Koran back to his adopted family - Ray (father) and Melone (mother) who also forge a friendship with Vecros and Trillion. 10 Years have past since the defeat of Evll Trillion. A mysterious figure from the future - Zeon, arrives to announce a tournament of warriors from the multiverse. The winner of the tournament will be declared the best fighter in the entire universe. Koran, who is now 25 years old and married to Vee who has a son named Kori, Vecros and Trillion enter the tournament. Sagas #Prince Vecros saga (episodes 1-10) #Over Saiyan saga (episode 11-20) #Trillion saga (episode 31-49) #Tournament of Warriors (episode 50-60) #Future Wars saga (episode 61-80) #Galaxy Quest saga (episode 81-99) Category:Fan Fiction